


Abogados

by Duirandom1



Category: Grimm (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Monroe, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Nick, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Surprises, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duirandom1/pseuds/Duirandom1
Summary: Realidad alternativa en donde Nick es un abogado que empezara a trabajar a Monroe.(La tía de Nick no aparece aun cuando a Nick se le despierta la sangre Grimm, Monroe le enseña lo que es)





	1. Nuevo trabajo

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fanfic, espero que les guste

Nick entro al elevador un poco nervioso, en unos minutos tendría su primera entrevista de trabajo para la compañía Rabe, en donde se encontraban los mejores abogados del país, hace un mes que había vuelto a Portland, había estado trabajando en Inglaterra en la compañía Holmes, al llegar a Portland sus amigas Juliette y Rosalee lo acogieron en su casa, gracias a sus amigas logro tener la entrevista, Nick empezó a pensar como les podría pagar a sus amigas por todo lo que habían hecho por él, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de un hombre que se veía más nervios que él.  
“¡Dios mío, Monroe se va a enojar!”Dijo el desconocido y miro atentamente “Tú debes ser el que viene por la entrevista de trabajo, Rosalee nos conto sobre usted, un gusto, mi nombre es Bud Wurstner”  
“Mi nombre es Nicholas Burkhardt” Nick extiende la mano y Bud la recibe moviéndola mucha “El placer es mío de verdad señor Wurstner, nunca me imagine que encontraría al jefe del área de construcción”  
“No me llames Wurstner, solo Bud, ¿Te puedo llamar Nick?” Nick asistió “Bueno Nick, espero que te vaya bien en la entrevista”  
“Yo igual, Bud ¿Quién es Monroe?” Bud se tenso.  
“¿No sabes quién es Monroe?, por supuesto que no, si lo supiera no preguntaría, Monroe es la mano derecha de el señor Rabe o Frank dependiendo el nivel de cercanía con él, en un hombre muy metódico, es súper puntual, yo estoy seguro si él no hubiese sido abogado seria relojero, creo que él te ara la entrevista, es un hombre tranquilo, pero no lo hagas enoja, cuando se enoja “Bud hizo woge y miro a Nick“¡Grimm, por favor no me mates tengo esposa e hijos!”  
Al abrirse el elevador Bud salió corriendo, Nick respiro y saco un frasco de pastillas que le había recetado el psiquiatra, saco dos pastillas y se las trago.

Bud fue corriendo donde se supone que estaría Alexander, él se podría enfrentar al grimm, después de correr un poco encontró a Alexander, estaba hablando con Rosalee, Adalind y Meisner.  
“Bud ¿Qué ocurre?”Le preguntaron los cuatro al verlo.  
“¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE ROSALEE TRAJO UN GRIMM!”Todos miraron a Rosalee“¡TÚ AMIGO NICK ES UN GRIMM!”  
“Bud cálmate no grites” dijo Rosalee “Nick no es un Grimm, él vive conmigo y Juliette desde hace un mes, si él fuera un Grimm no estaría viva”  
“¿Cómo es Nick?”Pregunto Adalind, Rosalee le describió a Nick “Bud tiene razón, ¿Se acuerdan que les conté que la semana pasada había visto un grimm?, bueno es igual a la descripción de Nick”  
“¿Qué hizo él grimm al verlos?”Pregunto Alexander.  
“Nada, creo que se asusto” Dijeron Bud y Adalind.  
“¿Quieres que me encargue?”Pregunto Meisner.  
“No amor, tengo la sensación que nos falta algo” Alexander se paro en frente de Rosalee“¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste woge frente a él?”   
“Hace tres semanas” Rosalee suspiro “Espera, eso es imposible, no ha habido un caso parecido en más de setenta años, mierda tengo que hablar con Monroe antes que dañe a Nick”  
Rosalee salió corriendo hacia el elevador.

Al llegar al último piso Rosalee vio a Nick sentado, Nick al verla se paro y la abrazo.  
“Rosalee que gusto verte” Rosalee le devolvió el abrazo “No sé como agradecerles por lo que han hecho por mi”  
“Bueno primero consigue el trabajo” Nick se rio y Rosalee se dio cuenta de el frasco de pastillas“¿Qué es eso?”  
“Nada con importancia” De un movimiento Rosalee les saco las pastillas a Nick “Puedo explicarlo”  
“Nicholas Burkhardt, ¿Por qué demonios estas tomando medicamentos psicóticos? Por supuesto que quiero una maldita explicación”  
“Ok, ¿Te acuerdas qué hace unos días fui al médico por un dolor estomacal?” Rosalee asintió “En realidad fui a ver a un psiquiatra, hace una semana vi a una mujer que su cara se descomponía y después volvía a la normalidad, desde ese día he visto a muchas personas que se las cambia la cara parecida a animales”  
“¿Qué dijo él medico?” Rosalee se preocupo más Nick cree que está loco.  
“Dijo que las alucinaciones son producto de la muerte de mis padres y estrés” Nick suspiro “También dijo que si veía alguna alucinación, no la mire, no le hable y no la toque, también que tomo dos pastillas”  
“Nicky” Rosalee le dio un abrazo “Prométeme que no tomaras en exceso no son dulces”  
“Está bien mamá” Los dos se ríen “Poe favor no le digas a Juliette, tu sabes cómo se pone cuando alguien se enferma es como si nos hubieran tirado una maldición”  
“No le diré, tienes que decirle tú, pero solo nos preocupamos por tu salud, tengo que hablar con Monroe” Ella va a la oficina “Después entras tu, suerte”

“Rosalee justo a tiempo, Alexander me explico todo la situación” Dijo Monroe cuando Rosalee entro, Rosalee cerró la puerta.  
“Por favor no lo mates, es solo un bebe” Dijo Rosalee  
“Pero es un bebe grimm, no te prometo nada mamá de Nick” Rosalee lo miro “No es mi culpa que hables fuerte, pero ¿me puedes dar más información de Nick?”  
“Toda esta en el informe”  
“No es clase de información” Rosalee no sabía a qué se refería “Información más personal”  
“¿Por qué te la daría? Y no uses la excusa de por ser un alfa”  
“Si un grimm entra a mi oficina quiero saber más de él para sentirme seguro”  
“Está bien” Rosalee suspiro “A los once años perdió a sus padres, su tía lo adopto, se mudo a Nueva York, después de terminar la secundaria gano una beca para ir a estudiar a Inglaterra, al terminar empezó trabajando en compañías pequeñas, hasta que lo contrato la compañía Holmes, después renuncio, vino a Portland y ahora está afuera esperando hacer la entrevista”  
“¿Cómo se conocieron? Y ¿Tiene novia?”  
“Nos conocimos en la escuela, él me presento a Juliette, no tiene, pensándolo bien nunca lo vi con alguien”   
“Gracias Rosalee, puedes retirarte” Monroe la acompaño a la puerta “Señor Burkhardt adelante”  
Nick se apuro en entrar.

Nick se sentó en un sofá negro y Monroe se sentó en una silla frente a él.  
“Es un honor señor Neumann” Nick le extendió la mano y Monroe la recibió.  
“Por favor solo Monroe, ¿Te puedo decir Nick?” Nick asintió “Rosalee y Juliette me han hablado de usted, también tiene muchas recomendaciones por parte de los hermanos Holmes, pero tengo una duda, según se recibiste una oferta de trabajo por parte de la compañía Moriarty, pero la rechazaste ¿Por qué?”  
“Bueno, fue por ética” Monroe lo miro con duda “Las compañías Holmes y Moriarty son compañías rivales, me pareció que sería una falta de respeto renunciar a una empresa e ir corriendo a la empresa rival”  
“Lealtad, me gusta” Dijo Monroe más para él que para Nick “¿Traes tu certificado académico?”  
“Si, lo tengo acá” Nick toma su portafolio y saca una carpeta roja, al mirar de nuevo a Monroe este había hecho woge “No eres real”  
Nick cerró los ojos, Monroe se acerco lentamente subiendo arriba de Nick, se acerco a su garganta, pero un aroma lo adormeció, omega, el lado alfa le ordeno que marcara a Nick, sería el omega perfecto por ser un grimm, seria fuerte y listo, pero su lado racional le dice que Nick no es un Blutbad y no entendería la dinámica alfa y omega, Nick podría escapar y Juliette lo mataría, no le apetece tener una Hexenbiest enojada, Monroe tendrá que hacerlo a la antigua, tendrá que conquistarlo.   
“Mírame” Le ordeno Monroe pero Nick no lo miro, Monroe se aclaro la garganta para usar su voz alfa “Mírame”  
La voz funciono, Nick lentamente abrió los ojos, Monroe se alegro por eso, al parecer es un omega obediente, su alegría se acabo cuando Nick se desmayo.

Todos los empleados estaban en nerviosos, la mayoría era wesen y el resto salía con uno, todos se congelaron mientras se abría el elevador, pero nadie se esperaba con esta escena, Monroe cargaba a Nick como si fuera una princesa.  
“¿¡Pero qué mierda Monroe!?” Grito Rosalee furiosa, ella hizo woge “¡PROMETISTE QUE NO LO MATARIAS!”  
“No está muerto” Monroe se sentó en una silla y sentó a Nick en su regazo, Nick empezó a moverse “Ves se está despertando”  
Todos los empleados hicieron woge, Nick al despertar miro a Rosalee que retrocedió asustada, el salto fuera de él alcance de Monroe, miro a todos los empleados, respiro y saco el frasco pero en vez de sacar dos pastillas, él intento tragar todas las pastillas, todos se congelaron menos Meisner que con rapidez se acerco a Nick y le pego un golpe en el estomago, Nick escupió todas las pastillas y se desmayo.  
“Frank nos matara” Dijo Meisner, Monroe tomo de nuevo a Nick “Si se entera que casi matamos a unos de los mejores abogados del mundo”  
“Si lo hare” Todos miraron a la voz, con todo el escándalo no habían escuchado el elevador, frente a ellos estaba Frank, Henrietta y Juliette.  
“¿Qué ocurrió?” Pregunto Juliette.  
“Bueno” Dijo Alexander “Al parecer el señor Burkhardt es un bebe grimm que su sangre despertó hace una semana, señorita Juliette todos los presentes confirman que Nick es un grimm, Monroe trajo a Nick desmayado, después despertó y como nos vio a todos woge casi consume un frasco completo de medicamentos psicóticos”  
“¡Que mala suerte, ser un grimm y no saber que es!” Dice Henrietta “También creerse que está loco y venir a una compañía llena de wesen ¿Podría tener más mala suerte?”  
“En realidad si señorita Henrietta” Dijo Alexander, todos lo miraron y Monroe puso los ojos rojos “Es un Omega”  
“¡Monroe dame a Nick!” Dijo Henrietta acercando, Monroe acerco más a Nick, Henrietta hizo woge “A las buenas o a las malas, tú decides”  
“¡Está bien!” Monroe le entrego a Nick “No le hice nada”  
“Aún” Dijo Frank “Ok, ahora es hora de votar si Nick se queda quede, sabiendo que es un bebe grimm, pero es uno de los mejores abogados del mundo, hasta recibió recomendaciones por los hermanos Holmes, bueno a votar”

Nick se despertó en el sofá de la oficina de Monroe, se preocupo ya que según el reloj llevaba una hora desmayo, se sobresalto cuando vio a Monroe, este le sirvió un vaso de agua.  
“Puedo ex…” Monroe lo detuvo.  
“¡Felicidades Nick oficialmente ha sido contratado!”  
“¿¡En serio!?”Nick se paro y abrazo a Monroe, Nick se separo rápidamente “Lo siento”  
“No te preocupes, pero antes tenemos que hablar de algo” Nick se volvió a sentar, Monroe le mostro el frasco de pastillas “De esto”  
“¿Qué?” Nick se toco el bolsillo donde estarían las pastillas “¿Cuándo las tomo?”  
“En el comedor cuando intentabas tomar todas las pastillas” Nick se empezó a alejar lentamente “No estás loco”  
“¡NO, ESO NO PASO!” Monroe de un movimiento lo levanto y lo abrazo, el aroma alfa calmo a Nick “¿No estoy loco?”  
“No Nicky, no estás loco” Monroe se separo lentamente de Nick.  
“¿Qué eres? Y ¿Qué soy?”  
“Yo soy un Blutbad y tú eres un grimm, te lo explicare todo pero con dos condiciones, la primera es que mañana y todos los días laborales llegar a la hora, a no ser por tener un justificante valido, ok” Nick asintió “La segunda es que te mudes a mi casa”  
“¿Por qué?”  
“Si te enseño pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos y tenemos que por lo menos conocernos para que las lecciones sirva y no nos matemos, la mejor manera es vivir juntos”  
“Tiene sentido” Nick pensó un poco “Ok, me mudare contigo”

Inglaterra Londres  
Sherlock estaba jugando ajedrez con Jim, John estaba sentado al lado de Sherlock y Sebastian al lado de Jim, Greg entro al departamento con Mycroft.  
“Entiendo que son Steinadler” Dijo Greg apunto a John y Sebastian “Pero ellos son Zauberbiest, no necesitan protección”  
“¿Para qué viniste Garfield?” Dijo Sherlock sin despegar los ojos del tablero.  
“Es Greg” Dijo Mycroft.  
“Por favor no griten” Dijo la señora Hudson, la Fuchbau estaba viendo su telenovela “Hola Greg”  
“Vine por Nick, pero si no te interesa me voy” Greg se empezó a ir pero John lo agarro del brazo.  
“¿Qué información tienes de Nicky?” Pregunto Jim  
“No lo llames Nicky, ni siquiera acepto tu propuesta de trabajo” Sherlock se burlo, Jim hizo woge, Sherlock respondió de la misma manera y todos hicieron woge  
“¿Se transformaron?” Pregunto Greg, Mycroft asintió “¿Por qué soy humano?”  
“Eres perfecto como eres” Le dijo Mycroft.  
“Tu forma wesen no es tan mala, no entendía el drama que hacia John”  
“Zauberbiest no son los más agradables” Dijo Mycroft, Greg suspiro “Cálmense todos o no sabrán nada”  
“Ok” Dijeron los cuatros y volvieron a su forma humana.  
“Bueno Nick fue contratado en la compañía Rabe” al terminar de decirlo Sherlock fue corriendo arriba, Jim saco su teléfono “¿Qué les pasa?”  
“John compra tres pasajes para ir a Portland” Dijo Sherlock “Señora Hudson usted vendrá con nosotros”  
“¡Traigan de inmediato el auto y no aceptare demora!” grito Jim al teléfono.  
“¿Por qué diablos vamos a Portland?” Pregunto la Fuchsbau  
“¡Por Nick!” La señora Hudson no entendía “¡Esta trabajando con el príncipe Blutbad!”  
“¡Dios mío, en seguida hago la maleta!” Grito la señora Hudson.  
“¿¡Pero qué diablos pasa!?” Grito Greg, él no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, Jim y Sebastian ya se habían ido.  
“Lo que pasa es que Nick es como tú” Le respondió John   
“¿Omega?” Pregunto Greg.  
“Si, ¿Qué más?” Dijo Sherlock bajando con dos maletas “En ese caso, ¿Cuándo me darás sobrinos?”  
“¡Sherlock!” le regaño John y la señora Hudson, ella ya había preparado la maleta.  
“Solo lo quería saber” Se defendió Sherlock.  
“Entonces, ¿El príncipe es un Alfa?” Pregunto Greg y John le asintió.  
“Creo que nos vamos” Anuncio Mycroft, al salir Greg lo abrazo “¿Qué haces?”  
“¿Qué tal si tenemos bebes?” Greg le susurro en el oído “Demuestra quien el jefe”  
“Querido, quiero un montón de hijos” le susurro a Greg “Vamos a casa”

Viena Austria  
Dean estaba sentado mientras Castiel le lamia el pene, todos sabían que el real y el grimm tenían una relación, es por eso que la familia Novak era respetada y temida por tener dos Grimms.  
“¡Oh, Cas usa la lengua!” Dean uso las manos para que Castiel entrara más profundo, Dean se corrió en la boca de Castiel “Eres maravilloso Cas, te amo”  
“Yo igual te amo Dean” Castiel se trago del semen de Dean y lo beso.  
“Príncipe Castiel” Meg tocaba la puerta, Dean odiaba a esa Hexenbiest, él sabía que ella quería acostarse con Castiel, Dean se puso el pantalón “¿Puedo pasar?”  
“Si, pasa” Dijo Castiel, el odio hace Meg era reciproco, ella lo odiaba “¿Qué quieres?”  
“¡Vengo a informarle que mis fuentes en Portland, me han confirmado que hay un Grimm!”  
“¿Estás segura?” Pregunto Castiel, Meg asintió “Si eso es todo, puedes retirarte”  
“Si señor” Meg se arrodillo y se fue.  
“Cambia esa cara cazador” Castiel abrazo a Dean por la espalda “No me interesa ella, me gusta que estés celoso, pero ella ni se compara contigo”  
“¡No estoy celoso!” Castiel se rio “¿Iremos a Portland?”  
“¿Quieres tener otro hermano?, si quieres vamos, yo ya encontré a mi cazador y no necesito otro” Castiel cerró la puerta y bajo él pantalón de Dean “No necesito otra persona más”  
“¡Te amo mi príncipe!” Dean arrincono a Castiel contra la pared “Y todos deben saberlo”  
Dean le bajo los pantalones a Castiel y le metió un dedo en su entrada.  
“Castiel, siempre tan apretado, me encanta” Dean le metió dos dedos más.  
“Dean, pero solo tuyo” Dean metió otro dedo “¡OH DIOS MIO!”  
“¡Solo mío!” Dean cambio los dedos por su pene, gracias por su sangre grimm su cuerpo se regenera más rápido, también su capacidad sexual aumento, haciendo que se pueda correr muchas veces, Castiel por ser de la realeza igual tenía una mayor regeneración sexual “¡Te voy a marcar!”  
Dean empezó a embestir a Castiel sin piedad, él sabía que a Castiel le gustaba así, Castiel le rogaba que lo hiciera más fuerte, Dean le complació y lo hizo más fuerte, Dean y Castiel se corrieron juntos.  
“¿A quién le perteneces Castiel?” Castiel respiraba con dificultad “No te escuche ¿¡A quien le perteneces!?”  
“A ti, desde siempre” Dean beso salvajemente a Cas “Te amo”  
“Yo más” Dean iba a decir algo más pero se escucharon grito en otra sala “Al parecer Sam y Lucy volvieron”  
“Obviamente Lucy no quiere perder el titulo de maquina sexual, pero no respondiste mi pregunta” Dean no sabía de que estaba hablando “¿Iremos a Portland?”  
“Si, pero primero le diré a Sam para que venga con nosotros” Respondió Dean  
“Ok”


	2. Primer dia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick con un poco de dificultades se enfrenta a su primer día

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer

“No tienes que irte Nick” Dijo Rosalee.  
“Si es verdad, aún te puedes quedar acá” Dijo Juliette.  
“Chicas estoy bien” Dijo Nick “Igual ya empaque todo”  
“No creo que sea buena que vayas a vivir en la casa de Monroe” Susurro Rosalee.  
“¿Por qué es un Blutbad?” Pregunto Nick “Tu y yo sabemos que es un Wieder Blutbad, estaré bien”  
“¿No estás molestos que no te hallamos dicho que somos wesen?” Juliette se puso delante de Rosalee.  
“No estoy molestos, en realidad las entiendo” Las dos no le entendía de que hablaban “Si me los hubieran dicho habría creído que estaban locas, también entiendo su miedo, creo que a nadie le gusta mi forma”  
“No tienes la culpa que parezcas un demonio” dijo Rosalee, Juliette la miro enojado “¿Qué? es la verdad”  
“Si pero no le dices a alguien que parece un demonio, tú no me dices bruja y yo no te digo zorra” Nick se quedo boquiabierto con el comentario de Juliette “¿No sabes que wesen somos verdad?”   
“No, Monroe solo me dijo que eran wesen y que si ustedes confiaban en mi me mostrarían que wesen son ¿Confían en mí?” Las dos asintieron, las dos hicieron woge, Nick las abrazo “Son hermosa las dos, que nadie les diga lo contrario”  
“Debes se estar loco para encontrar a una Hexenbiest guapa” Ella miro a Rosalee “Pero una Fuchsbau en la sala es hermosa”  
“Si sigues así me voy a sonrojar” Dijo Rosalee, Nick las libro del abrazo “Igual te iremos a visitar, no queremos que Monroe te lastime”  
“No creo que me haga daño, igual tengo el entrenamiento de John”  
“No sé si eso servirá contra un Blutbad” Dijo Rosalee.   
“Créeme servirá, John se ha enfrentado a gente más peligrosa”

Hotel   
“Igual le puedo patear el trasero al Blutbad” Dijo John cuando la señora Hudson se bajo de él ascensor “Sin que uses tu magia”  
“No te preocupes John, Nick nos pertenece” Dijo Sherlock “Nos bajamos acá”  
“¿Cómo estás seguro que Nick quera volver?” Dijo John al bajar de él ascensor.  
“Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas, fue mi culpa en primer lugar” Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación “nunca tuve que dejar que Nick se vaya con su condición”  
“No te culpes tanto” John abrió la puerta de la habitación y agarra a Sherlock “¿Qué tal si nos divertimos?”  
“Me encanta cuando no eres idiota” Sherlock cerró la puerta y beso a John salvajemente “Pero solo quiero dormir a sí que no”  
“Sherlock” Se quejo John

Inglaterra Londres  
“Si tomo esto, ¿Podremos tener bebes?” Pregunto Greg a Mycroft.  
“Si, cuando ocurre tu celo siempre estoy lejos, pero esta poción hará que vuelva el celo”  
“¡Esta bien!” Greg se trago el líquido del frasco sin dudar “Te amo”  
“Yo también te amo”  
Al terminar de tomar la poción Greg sintió que sus piernas no servían y su entrada se puso húmeda, Greg se aferro Mycroft, este le saco el pantalón a Greg y lo puso de espaldas, Greg escucho cuando Mycroft se bajo el pantalón, no era su primera vez con Mycroft, pero había leído que los alfas en el periodo de celo tenían una capacidad sexual mayor, el promedio de corridas que podría hacer el alfa dentro de él le asustaba un poco, pero todos sus pensamientos fueron olvidados cuando Mycroft entro lentamente en él, empezó lento pero Greg quería mas y empezó a mover más las caderas, Mycroft vio la señal y penetro más rápido, después de unas embestidas Mycroft se corrió en Greg, pero Mycroft quería más y cambio la posición de Greg, lo puso de frente a él e hizo woge y mordió a Greg en el hombro, al sentir los dientes profanando su piel se corrió, Mycroft sonrió y empezó a penetrar otra vez, Greg no pudo más y se desmayo.

Austria Viena   
“Como esta nuestra pelirroja favorita” Dijeron Dean y Cas al entrar a la habitación de Charlie, pero ella estaba durmiendo “¡Charlie!”  
“¿Qué?, no griten” Charlie abrió los ojos y bostezo “¡Ah, son ustedes!”  
“Si somos nosotros” Dijo Cas, pero Charlie se acostó de nuevo “¡No te duermas te necesitamos!”  
“¡Ok!, ya les ayudo” Charlie se paro y saco su notebook que estaba debajo de su almohada “¿A quién buscas?”  
“Buscamos un hombre posiblemente agresivo, trabaja en empresas Rabe y es nuevo” Dijo Cas.   
“Antes que lo preguntes, no es wesen” Dijo Dean, Charlie detuvo la búsqueda y miro a Dean “Tampoco es humano como tú, es como yo un Grimm”  
“¿Otro hermano?, debo decir que tú padre es un poco…” Dean la detuvo.  
“¡Charlie! ¿Cuánta veces te hemos dicho que aunque sean de la misma especie no significa que sean familia?” Dijo Dean.  
“Hablando de familia” Dijo Charlie, en la entrada estaba Lucifer con Sam “Hola chicos”  
“Hola Charlie” Saludo Sam, Lucifer solo saludo con la cabeza “Entonces ¿De verdad hay un Grimm, aparte de nosotros?”  
“¿Por qué te mentiría Samanta?” Dijo Dean “Pero aun no sabemos quién es, pero espero que no sea como los otros Grimms”  
“Te equivocas, yo sé quien es” Dijo Charlie, ella dio vuelta su notebook y les mostro toda la información de Nick “Pero no es agresivo y vivió con el zauberbiest que me hablaron Sherlock Holmes”  
“Interesante” Dijo Lucy “Para ser humana eres muy inteligente”  
“¿Podrías tener cuidado con Sam? Desde aquí veo moretones en sus manos” Sam se quedo en blanco, Lucy gruño, Charlie guardo su notebook y se fue a dormir “Buenas noches perras”  
“Buenas noches Charlie” Dijo Cas, los cuatro hombres se retiraron.

AL DIA SUIGUIENTE.  
Nick entro con Monroe en la compañía, algunos empleados al verlo se alejaban, Nick suspiro y Monroe le dio palmaditas en la espalda, en la noche Monroe contesto todas las preguntas que Nick tenia sobre el mundo wesen, subieron al último piso con un silencio cómodo, al salir del elevador Henrietta estaba hablando con Jenny, Jenny es la asistente personal de Monroe es una Seelengut.  
“¿Henrietta?” Dijo Nick, Henrietta se dio vuelta para mirarlo “¿Dónde has estado vieja bruja?”  
“Nick” Nick se acerco a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo “Te extrañe”  
“¿Se conocen?” Pregunto Monroe, Nick asintió, Monroe miro a Henrietta “¿Por qué actuaste como si no conocieras a Nick ayer en el comedor?”  
“Fácil” Dijo Henrietta “Si ya da miedo por ser un Grimm, también da miedo porque Juliette y Rosalee lo protegen, imagina que harían los empleados si supieran que yo lo protejo, nadie vendría a trabajar”  
“¿Qué wesen eres?” Pregunto Nick, Henrietta hizo woge “¡Una Hexenbiest, genial!”  
“De verdad eres muy raro” Dijo Monroe “¿Cómo se conocieron?”  
“En Inglaterra” Respondió Nick rápidamente “Su primo me arrendaba el piso y la conocí cuando fue a visitarlo, ella es una de mis mejores amigas. Pero se fue ya que iba a buscar a su 0SO”  
“¿Su oso?” Pregunto Monroe aguantando la risa.  
“Si” Dijo Nick “¡Yo le aconseje que lo vaya a buscar!   
“¡Su oso!” Monroe y Jenny empezaron a reír como locos.  
“Bueno Frank es un Jägerbar, que literalmente en un oso” Dijo Henrietta.  
“¡Ah!” Dijo Nick y luego miro a Jenny y extendió su mano “¡Tú debes ser Jenny!, Monroe me hablo de usted”  
“¡Esto…!” Jenny se paro y se fue corriendo.  
Nick suspiro.

Nick tenía un caso en donde debía defender al acusado que había matado a su novia, cuando fue a buscar un archivo se encontró con un hombre sentado en el suelo, al verlo el empleado hizo woge mostrando que era un Ziegevolk, pero el empleado no se asusto.  
“¿Qué haces en el suelo?” Pregunto Nick el empleado lo miro.  
“¡No creo que puedas ayudarme!” Dijo el extraño mientras se paraba.  
“Pruébame” Nick le dio una sonrisa picara.  
“No creo que sepas nada del amor” le dijo el extraño mirándolo de abajo hacia arriba.  
“¡Por supuesto que se del amor!” Dijo Nick orgulloso “Soy el mejor en formar parejas, pero hay algo aquí que no me cuadra, eres un Ziegevolk ¿Por qué no usas tus feromonas?”  
“¡Es algo complicado, ella es una Musai!” Nick no le entendía “Tanto ella y yo somos inmunes a nuestros efectos”  
“¡Tienes miedo!, nunca has tenido una cita real” El desconocido asintió “¿Cómo te llamas?”  
“David” Respondió “¿Crees que me puedas ayudar?”  
“¡Por supuesto!, pero primero” Nick levanto a David “Ninguna relación funciona si no se habla”  
“Me tocaste, aun sabiendo que soy” Nick asintió “¿Por qué?”  
“Ha beses hay que dar un empujón” Nick se alejo “¡Ahora anda a buscarla e invítale a salir, pero no forzado, no quieres que se aleje de ti, no le mientas en nada, al final siempre se sabrá la verdad, suerte!”  
“Gracias” Dijo David mientras se iba.  
Nick subió al último piso después de tomar el archivo correspondiente, al subir vio como alguien estaba molestando a Jenny  
“¡Vamos corderito, se que aun me amas!” Dijo el extraño mientras se le acercaba, le toco la cara pero Jenny le saco la mano.  
“¡No somos nada así que ándate ante que llame a la policía!” Dijo Jenny.  
“¡Nadie te alejara de mi puta tu me perteneces!” El desconocido le iba a pegar una cachetada pero Nick le detuvo el brazo “¿¡Tu quien mierda eres!?”  
“¡Le pido que se retire señor!” Dijo Nick.  
“¿Quién te crees?” Dijo el desconocido haciendo woge, era un Lowen “¡UN GRIMM, NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!”  
“¡Si te vuelvo de ver por aquí te prometo que este agarre va a ser muy diminuto comparando con lo que te hare, ahora vete!” El desconocido se fue corriendo, Nick miro a Jenny “¿Estás bien?”  
“Si, gracias”  
“Debes aprender a defenderte Jenny, conozco personas así, el volverá”  
“Para ti es fácil, eres un Grimm” Jenny resoplo “Solo soy una tonta Seelengut”  
“No digas eso Monroe dice que eres una de las más inteligente de la empresa y sin ti Monroe hubiera perdido el trabajo” Jenny se rio “No importa que eres nadie tiene el derecho de pegarte, si quieres puedo darte clases de defensa propia”  
“¿En serio?” Sus ojos brillaron.  
“Pero si no le puedes preguntar a Alexander o Meisner” Nick recordó “Debo ir a verlos”  
“Gracias”

Nick bajo en donde estarían Alexander y Meisner, la sala era enorme y amplia Nick entro con duda, sus años con Sherlock le enseñaron a ser precavido, Nick vio que una sombra se acercaba pero él la esquivo con facilidad, pero no sintió la otra presencia que le dio una patada en la espalda, Nick con dolor agarro la pierna y la lanzo lejos, la otra sombra se acerco rápidamente, pero Nick lo tomo, lo levanto y lo tiro lejos, Nick se acerco a las sombras y les quito las mascara, eran Alexander y Meisner.  
“¿¡Que mierda!?” Pregunto casi gritando Nick.  
“¡Queríamos ver si sabias defenderte!” Dijo Alexander “Pero, al parecer alguien te enseño antes”  
“Si, ¿Quien te entreno?” Pregunto Meisner.  
“John Watson” Nick los ayudo a pararse “¿Por qué creen que debo defenderme?”  
“Eres un Grimm, quieras o no” Dijo Alexander “Aunque seas un amor de persona algunos wesen te atacaran por tus antepasados, así que tenemos que prevenir eso”  
“Gracias por preocuparse por mi” Los abrazo a los dos y se separo rápidamente “Perdón la costumbre”  
“No te preocupes” Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
“Bueno creo que hora de almorzar” Dijo Nick, pero algo lo lanzo al piso y se subió encima suyo “¿Qué, Monroe?”  
“¡Al parecer el pequeño Grimm no me vio!” Monroe puso sus ojos rojos al ver el cuello de Nick, pero Alexander y Meisner lo lazaron para atrás “Tranquilos chicos solo los vine a buscar para que vayamos a almorzar”

Nick se sentó al lado de Monroe, al frente de ellos se sentaron Juliette, Rosalee y Henrietta, al lado de Monroe estaba Alexander y Meisner algunos se alejaron de donde se sentaron.  
“Esto me recuerda a la escuela” Le dijo Nick a Rosalee.  
“Estoy segura que esto cambiara” Dijo Rosalee muy segura, después miro a todas partes “¿En donde esta Frank no lo he visto en todo el día?”  
“En una conferencia se fue ayer en la noche” Dijo Henrietta mientras le echaba sal a la ensalada “Rosalee tienes razón”  
“¿En qué?” En ese mismo momento David sentó a su lado y traía consigo a una mujer morena, también Jenny, todos se quedaron mirándolos sorprendidos.  
“¿Qué?” Dijo la morena “Una oveja, una cabra y una puta, ¿No se pueden sentar con un leñador?”   
“¡Ana, que no eres puta!” Le reclamo David casi gritando “Lo siento”  
“No nos presentamos, mi nombre es Ana” Le extendió la mano a Nick y el la recibió con gusto.  
“Mi nombre es…” Pero Ana lo detuvo.  
“Sé quién eres, creo que todos lo saben” Dijo Ana “Pero te quiero dar las gracias”  
“¿Por qué?”  
“Tú sabes porque” Dijo Ana, Nick no entendía, ella hizo woge mostrando que era una Musai.  
“¡Ah!, espera” Nick miro a David “¿Le dijiste que yo te mande?”  
“Emm si” Dijo David “¿Ocurre algo malo?”  
“No” Nick sonrió “Ves que no te mentía”

 

Nick bajo con Monroe y Henrietta  
“¿Cómo demostraremos su inocencia?” Pregunto Henrietta.  
“Simple” Dijo Nick “Simplemente no lo hizo, es bastante obvio”  
“¿De qué estás hablando?” Pregunto con asombro Monroe.  
“Su postura demuestra inferioridad, así que no puede simplemente matar a alguien, también olía a pena, así que amaba a su esposa” Se escuchó un aplauso.  
“¡Bien Hecho Nicky!” Dijo una voz conocida  
“¿Sherlock?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Díganme si creen que los capítulos son largos


End file.
